


Love Nest

by MidnightDoll90



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, F/M, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Stalker!Kylo, continued from my thirst order confessions submission, foreplay is important, gentle!kylo, toes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDoll90/pseuds/MidnightDoll90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally something I submitted to the Thirst Order Confessions Tumblr. It is a wonderful, wonderful blog, and I encourage you to check it out. I am fleshing out this story here to keep from bombarding the mods over there :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some part of you wanted him to find you. You blindfolded and bound to a bed. You could stretch your elastic bindings somewhat, but couldn’t escape. You felt a distinct softness on your naked back. Your favorite blanket. You had wondered where it went. He had built you a nest of pillows, and put the blanket on top. One pillow under your bottom, propping you up like an offering. You were enjoying the coziness, despite every instinct telling you to get away from this crazy fucker.  
Well, almost every instinct.  
You tense when you hear him get up from a chair near the bed. How long had he been sitting there? He pushed up your blindfold, finally allowing you to see his face. Byronic hero handsome. He’d been wearing a mask in all the photos he sent. Weirdo. The blindfold was back over your eyes, and he was on top of you. Long fingers thread though your hair, and warm lips touch your neck. He kisses his way up to your ear.

“Comfortable?”

“More than I’d like to admit.” you whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little chilly.  
> (Involves feet)

Kylo chuckled softly.  
"I can't have you too relaxed. You're going to squirm for me a little bit."  
He sat up, and you hear something clinking in a bowl. Ice! it must be ice. A moment later, he's straddling you again and touches a piece to your lips. It's melted just enough to glide across them. You let out a shaky breath, and Kylo slips the chunk just into your mouth. You swirl your tongue around it, just grazing his fingertips. Something pressed against your belly twitches. As he pulls the ice from your mouth, you suck on it just enough for some playful resistance.  
"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time for that later."  
The thought causes a flicker of warmth in your belly. But for now, he's drawing the ice across your collarbone. You're propped up just enough that chilled water drips slowly down your chest. Kylo licks the water off one breast, and takes your nipple into his mouth, sucking softly. He draw circles around the other nipple, pulling it into a stiff peak. A soft moan escapes you. He switches sides, repeating the process.  
He stops, and rests his chin between your breasts.  
"Not squirmy enough. Let's try lower."  
You turn your head to the side and let out a little whine, but you know he saw you smile. He takes a fresh piece of ice from the bowl, and trails his fingers down your sides. Your hips. Your legs. He really did mean lower. All the way down to your toes. If he wanted squirming, he's definitely getting it now. You try to jerk away as he drips cold water across the tops of your toes, but the elastic keeps you from escaping effectively. He grabs your ankle, and continues his work. He draws the ice across the pads of your toes, then down one toe at a time. You start to twitch and squeak out more little whines.  
"Now we're getting somewhere."  
the next path is right along the underside of your toes. You curl them, and another flicker shoots through your abdomen. This was turning you on? He's making figures 8's on the sole of your foot when your squeaks turn into moans. You're writhing properly for him now.  
"Good girl."  
He kisses your toes, and gets up again. New ice. When he touches your sides, you realize he has some in both hands. You're breathing harder now. You yelp as he moves across the sensitive spot where your torso meets your hips. You groan as he draws lazy patterns on the insides of your thighs. He makes a move for your mound. Resting there, he lets the ice melt, and drip onto the hood of your clit. Your hips buck at the sensation. He parts your lips with the ice, and dips into your wetness. The mix of ice and your own hot slickness has your head spinning. Your panting by the time he pulls the cooling mixture up to your clit. It's like a cold tongue. Kylo lets you rub against it, just at the right spot. It feels wonderful, until suddenly, it doesn't.   
"It's too cold! It hurts!"  
Kylo immediately removes the ice.  
"Let me warm that up for you"  
He's swirling his tongue around your clit. The soothing heat calms any fears of frostbite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice play is fun, but for all I know it causes frostbite if you go at it too long. Do not put ice in your vag or your butt.


End file.
